


Welcome Aboard

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Season 3, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, blooming friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Kallus comes to terms with his choice and gets a gift from Sabine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this after that finale! Hope you enjoy :)

“What are you messing with?”

Kallus jolted slightly, surprised by the sudden attention. That surprise grew as he saw himself looking at Sabine Wren. He then glanced down to the shard that he had been fiddling with.

“It um…it was from when Garazeb and I were stranded,” Kallus admitted. He glanced over and saw Zeb’s eyes widen in shock as it clicked what was in his hands. As the Lasat made his way over, Kallus explained, “It was part of a meteorite that we found that helped keep us warm. I kept it with me for a while but it was against regulations so I…took a shard from it. To remind me to look and keep looking.”

Kallus’ eyes focused back on Sabine as a smile appeared on her face.

“Didn’t take you as such a romantic,” laughed Sabine.

“Hardly,” snorted Kallus. The entire exchange was surreal, laughing with her of all people, being in the _Ghost_. Part of Kallus wondered if he would wake up to find none of that day had happened. It certainly seemed more likely than accepting this as reality.

“May I?”

Kallus slowly let the shard drop into Sabine’s hand with a curious look.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t worry, not stealing it,” chuckled Sabine. “Just one second.”

He watched her go with a small frown just as Zeb arrived.

“So you finally made it huh?”

“Finally,” Kallus agreed, “with eyes wide open.” He turned silent for a moment, focusing back on the others around him before adding, “I’m sorry for…for not being able to do more.”

“Atollon wasn’t going to work forever,” Zeb said with a small shrug. “Something like this would have probably happened whether you or Thrawn were even involved. The fact that you were able to warn us as often as you did and help definitely counts.”

“I still could have done more,” sighed Kallus. He stumbled unexpectedly when he felt Zeb hit him in the shoulder.

“You know, I used to say that to myself more times than I can count,” growled out Zeb. “But a load of good it did me. You can’t think of what you could’ve done. You have to think of what you can do.”

“Wise words for someone who mostly grunts.”

“Hey, never claimed I was a poet,” laughed Zeb. “But seriously Kallus. You’re involvement made a difference and you’ll keep doing that by staying with the rebellion.”

The unanswered question hung between them for a second before Kallus gave a definitive nod.

“No matter what my sentence is, I don’t regret my decisions and I don’t regret being here. I’m fighting for the rebellion,” Kallus assured Zeb.

“Your sentence?”

“I expect to be tried for my crimes eventually,” Kallus responded. Before Zeb could argue, he added, “The rebellion needs as many warm bodies as they can right now but once the dust settles if we…no when we win, I will stand trial for all that I have done in the past and I will except whatever decision is made…even if it should be my execution. It is the least I can do for those that I have harmed.”

Zeb shook his head though, surprising Kallus somewhat. “No, that isn’t the least you could do. That’s why it means a hell of a lot more.”

The Lasat’s…blessing of a sort had Kallus fully relaxing now. He was a rebel. He was finally doing something right, for once in his life. He wasn’t foolish enough to think his actions could actually atone for his crimes but it eased his heart knowing that he was no longer moving through life with his eyes closed. They were open, open to the horror and the good and he would act for good and do all he could to preserve the rebellion.

“I’m back!”

Kallus’ gaze broke with Zeb’s. Sabine was coming towards them with something in her hand.

“Bend forward please,” she said. Just as Kallus did so, she put something around his neck and a small weight came to rest against his chest. “Now you’re less likely to lose it,” Sabine said. “Won’t have to worry about it falling out of your pocket or anything like that.”

It was his shard, now carefully held by the black string that hung around his neck. “You didn’t—”

“It’s a gift,” Sabine replied. “You said it was a reminder for why you were here, well I think it’s good you keep a good hold of it then. Especially since you’ll be protecting these idiots in my place.”

“What?”

Sabine rolled her eyes. “You didn’t tell him Zeb?”

“Well it’s not official yet.”

“Hera agreed to it so it’s official enough,” Sabine replied. “I have to go back to Mandalore but while I do that, you’ll be assigned to the _Ghost_ and Hera’s command.”

Kallus had thought it strange, him simply being in the _Ghost_. To hear that he was going to be an actual member of the team…the thought truly was bizarre. But ultimately in a very good way.

“And I am warning you. Anything bad happens to them and I’m going to get your head on a silver platter,” added Sabine.

“Yes Ms. Wren.”

“Urgh, don’t call me that. Sabine is just fine. And just go ahead and ignore all that kriffing Imperial protocol with most everyone else. It’s Hera, not Captain Syndulla,” laughed Sabine.

“I’ll keep that in mind…Sabine.”

“Good, welcome aboard the _Ghost_ Kallus.”

“Thank you,” murmured Kallus as he watched Sabine walk away.

“So, they made you get rid of the damn rock huh,” said Zeb as he looked at the small, glowing stone that hung around his neck.

“Yes. It was a rather stupid reason but when I became Fulcrum, it made sense. Blending in became even more important to hide the fact that I was working for the rebels.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Though I will say blending in isn’t a wholly awful thing seeing as that uniform makes you stick out like a sore thumb.”

Kallus nodded in agreement as he fiddled with the new necklace. “Hmm, that will be odd, no longer wearing this. Good…freeing…but still odd.”

“You’ll get used to it,” smiled Zeb. “We’ll find you something once we get to Yavin 4.”

He chuckled at the thought as a feeling began to well up in his chest. It took him a moment to identify it but as it hit him, he found his smile growing. It was excitement, excitement over starting his new life and his ability to make a difference.


End file.
